


The Sun Rises（《寻梦环游记AU》）

by EAC



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Stucky - Freeform, 盾冬 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 21:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13040229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EAC/pseuds/EAC
Summary: Coco梗，讲的是美队被暗杀，然后吧唧去亡灵之地找他的故事~目测HE，完毕。





	The Sun Rises（《寻梦环游记AU》）

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来源于爱克斯馒头大大的画，原图在此https://weibo.com/1845524525/Fxy0Ahs3M?type=comment#_rnd1513489385273，已得大大授权。

Bucky捏着一片万寿菊花瓣，站在那座桥前，不知所措。

盛装的骷髅们三三两两从他身旁经过，时不时回头看他两眼，他们依旧对来自活人世界的外来者感到惊异。一年前，也有个活人小男孩误打误撞闯入亡灵之地，不过，那是另一个故事了。

Bucky轻轻松开手指，金色的花瓣飘悠而落，和千万片花瓣搭建而成的大桥融为一体。

他迈开步走向前，走上桥。

他来这儿，是要找一个人。

 

“砰。”

枪声响起，英雄陨落。

美国的象征，Captain America，遭到了暗杀。即使注射了超级血清，他也依旧是肉体凡胎，也会被一颗子弹终结性命。

Bucky就站在他的棺材前，看着里面那个脸色苍白的人。

美国队长遇刺，举国同悲，他的葬礼将会举办得很盛大，多数重要人物都将会出席。Bucky将会听见他们对Steve生前的事迹高谈阔论，齐声赞美。可是他知道，Steve不是什么超级英雄，而只是一个来自布鲁克林的小个子。只有他知道。

他也知道，最后一个会陪伴他的人，离开了。

 

“你是... ...Barnes？”一个苍老的声音叫住了他。

Bucky回过头，看见了一具骷髅，这个世界全是骷髅，他花了好一会儿时间才认出眼前的是谁。

“Jones？”他略微迟疑道。Gabe Jones，几十年前咆哮突击队的一员，他曾经的队友。

Jones高声叫了起来：“老天啊，还真是你！你也到这边来了！Barnes！”

他的声音也引起旁的几个人，不，几具骷髅的注意。“是他？”“James Barnes！”“他也来了！”

那几具骷髅纷纷围了过来，Bucky费力地从他们白花花的脸上辨认出他们生前的模样。“你是Dum Dum？你是Morita？哦，Dernier！”他们这些分别多年的老家伙，最终在这个世界重聚了。

终于有一个注意到他的与众不同：“你还活着！”

这个事实并没有让Bucky觉得多开心，他只是象征性地扯扯嘴角：“是，还活着。Steve他... ...”

“他翘辫子啦。”已死之人似乎对生死看得比活人淡，“来吧小伙子，我们带你四处看看。不过，可记得天亮之前回去，否则你就回不去了。”

他们申报完后过了入关口，走过熙熙攘攘的大厅，乘着缆车，最终在一条人相对比较小的街道落脚。这里和人界别无二致，除了来往的“人”，呃，有点太瘦了。

Bucky简要地对他们叙述自己来这里的过程。“我没想到... ...我只是拿起花瓣，就到了这儿... ...可我不是墨西哥人。”Steve出事的时间恰好在墨西哥的亡灵节前一天，而他曾听过与之有关的传说，于是决定碰碰运气。美国有很多拉丁裔人，那几天满大街都是为亡灵节准备的万寿菊。他带走一支，将它放在Steve的胸前，闭上眼睛默念他的名字... ...却没想到真的起效了。

“放松，伙计，”Dum Dum说道，“我连墨西哥在哪儿都不知道呢。”

亡灵节当晚的亡灵之地热闹非凡，人们穿上最好的衣服，通过那座桥回到人界探望亲人。回来后，还可以接着参加游行和庆典。远方传来了歌声，Bucky抬起头，便看见天边一处高塔上灯光闪烁，应该是有人在那里举办音乐会。 

一路上，尚且有血有肉的Bucky频频遭到路过的骷髅的围观。Dum Dum忍无可忍，在路边买了个面具拍到Bucky脸上：“戴着。”

Bucky被拍得向后一仰，他微微扶正了面具，问道：“我们去哪儿？”

Jones回答道：“去找Rogers那个混球，他跟我们住在D区。昨天遇到他的时候，那小子还傻乎乎的不知道干什么。”

“混球？”Bucky对队友对于Steve的评价有点不解。

“就是混球，”Dernier说道，“当初他失踪的时候我们多难过，结果那小子睡了七十年又活了过来，还是个大明星了！”

Bucky微微一笑。

“我们到了。”

 

他们停在一座看着刚刚建好的小木屋前，Jones敲了敲门：“Rogers！Rogers !”

敲了几回门都没有回应，Jones这才发现门没锁，里面却没人，显然屋主不打算离开太久，可是他能去哪儿呢？

“我在这儿，老伙计。”身后传来了Steve的声音。他左手提着锯子，右手挽着一把干柴，衣服上沾了不少木屑，看着有点狼狈。木屋刚建好，门有点问题，需要稍稍修整一下。

“快过来，”Dum Dum说道，“看看谁来了。”

Steve看着他那群老战友，中间那个人摘下面具。

Bucky很紧张，深吸了一口气，挤出一个笑容，说道：“Hi，Stevie.”

老实说，他还没做好心理准备，他从未想象过Steve变成一具苍苍白骨的模样。可是当视线触及他的那一瞬间，他又一下子接受了。

然后Steve手一松，干柴和自己的颔骨哗啦啦掉了一地。

他惊愕了数秒，才费力地捡起下巴骨安上，说道：“回去！”

“嗯？”Bucky不解。

“不管你是什么原因怎么来的，回去！现在，立刻，马上！”Steve看上去要发疯了。看着一具骷髅下巴骨一张一合，用Steve的声音训斥，Bucky很想笑，不过他忍住了。

Jones劝道：“冷静点，哥们，我们已经告诉过他了。他的家人就可以送他回去——他总有家人在这儿吧？”

Bucky也说道：“Stevie... ...我只是想再看看你。”

Steve按了按不存在的眉心：“Buck，听着，我们先去找你的家人，好吗？”

 

亡灵大厅。

Dum Dum走上前，对前台的工作人员说道：“你好，我们想查询一个亡灵，叫... ...”他转过头去，“你妈叫什么来着？”

“Angela Barnes.”Bucky说道。

“对，叫Angela Barnes... ...死亡时间和所属地区？”

“1935年。美国布鲁克林。”Steve说道。说完，又下意识看了Bucky一眼。

服务小姐的骷髅手指在键盘上敲了几下，电脑发出了低哑的鸣声。“很抱歉，先生，”她抬起头说道，“查无此灵。”

“怎么会呢？”Steve皱起眉——哦，他没有眉。“劳驾，请查布鲁克林的Barnes一家，B，A，R，N，E，S.”

对方照他的拼读输了进去：“啊，这儿有一个，James Buchanan Barnes，他就在附近。”她看了看Bucky，“啊，先生，原来是您啊，您还活着！”

Bucky按了按眉心。

“一定是什么出了错... ...”Steve的手指紧紧攀着查询台，不时朝Bucky看两眼。他从未如此紧张过。

骷髅小姐似乎想到了什么，鼠标在屏幕上移动了几下：“在这儿！Angela Barnes，Brett Barnes... ...”

Steve猛地抬起头。

她念了一串名字后，说道：“抱歉，先生，可是他们在两个小时前就已经‘终极死亡’了。”

“咔吧”一声，Steve一不小心把查询台掰了一块下来。

人死了以后会来到亡灵之地，若他们再从亡灵之地消失，就叫“终极死亡”。

Bucky不懂这个，但他也听得出这不是什么好事。

“这是什么意思？”

骷髅小姐解释道：“这个世界是由记忆组成的，当人间没有人再记得你，你就会从这个世界消失。这就叫‘终极死亡’。”

他的脸色霎地白了。

她之前也许有过相关业务，一下子明白了什么，说道：“我很抱歉，先生，但是只有得到家人的祝福，您才能回到原来的世界。”

 

“干一杯吧，兄弟。”Bucky举起了酒杯。烟花在夜空炸开，照亮一片繁华天地，他们坐在一座高塔上，这里视野很好。他的右手皮肤已经变得透明，可以很清晰地看到骨头。大概当他全身都化作白骨时，他就死透了。

Steve静默不语。

“Come on，别这么丧气。”Bucky用力撞了一下他的肩，差点把他骨头给撞掉了。

“我没能送你回去。”Steve低声道。遥远的记忆温柔地萦绕着他。上一次这么绝望是在七十多年前，阿尔卑斯山上的列车，他看着咫尺之遥的Bucky坠如冰谷，他没能把他带回去。

“别这么说，”Bucky对着烟花饮了一口酒，亡灵节期间，这里的食物之类的大多是从人间带回来的，“这与你无关，你知道的，是我，我害死了我的家人。”

Bucky很小的时候跟着父母搬到了布鲁克林，没有别的亲戚。过去了几十年，还记得他们的就只有他和Steve，可是后来Steve遇刺，他又跟着过来了。

于是人间最后一个记得Bucky双亲的人没有了。

“我觉得呆在这儿挺好的，不回去也罢。”他压低声音，挤眉弄眼道，“老实说，我觉得那边的人太讨厌了，特别是Tony Stark.”

Steve一点也不想笑。

“你知道的，Steve，我不怕死。”他看着远方，闪烁的烟花在他的双眸中落下星星点点。“而且这个世界不需要冬日战士。”

Steve临终前嘱托Fury照顾好Bucky，神盾局的人不会对他怎样。但是他自己知道，想要他的命的人多得是。他也记得，自己曾经做过什么。

Steve：“Bucky，我只是想让你好好活着。”

“那又怎样呢？这里不是还有你吗？”Bucky说道。

Steve猛地站了起来。

是了，是了！

他猛地抓住Bucky的手：“Buck，你还有我，我也是你的家人！是吧？”他略带征求地看了看Jones。

Jones在这里有个朋友是亡灵办的职员，所以对这种事了解的多一些。他晃了晃酒杯：“应该可以... ...没有规定家人要有血缘关系。先试试吧，伙计。”

他摘了一片花瓣给Steve，“拿着。”

Steve小心翼翼接过，其他几人也围上来看着。

“看着对方，念出他的名字。”

捏着花瓣的手在微微颤抖。“Bucky。”

花瓣上有橙色的光闪了一下。

几个老头子爆发出欢呼声：“恭喜！我的朋友！”

Jones道：“说，我要你回去。”

“我要你回去。”

“然后你可以说你的条件，再把花瓣交给他。”

Steve道：“我要你回去，爱惜自己，好好活着。”他递出捏着花瓣的那只手。

Bucky也伸出右手，指尖轻触花瓣。

然后金光大盛，一阵凭空出现的万寿菊花瓣雨席卷了Bucky的身体，花瓣纷纷落地，而Bucky不见了。

“他回去啦，哥们。”Jones拍拍Steve的肩。

Dum Dum倒了满满一杯酒：“继续喝！”

 

Bucky踉跄地向前走两步，发现自己忽然回到了纽约城。

素白色的房间，已经死去的Steve静静地躺在未合盖的黑色棺材中，当初把Bucky送进亡灵之地的那朵花还安好地停留在Steve的胸口。

只有散落在脚边的金色花瓣，证明了他今晚的见闻并非虚梦。

这里只有他们两人。

神盾局的人知道他和Steve最亲密的朋友，当时才同意让他和Steve的遗体独处一会儿，算是作最后的告别。

Bucky平稳了一下自己的呼吸，轻轻走上前，看着Steve。那个人死了，死透了，尽管十分钟前自己还和他在一起喝酒。

他的目光穿过那具穿着黑色西服的健壮身体，停留在了另一个时间，另一个地点，另一个人。

1936年，布鲁克林的小个子，笨得打架都不知道逃。

那时候Bucky一次又一次出手保护他，才没让他亲爱的朋友年纪轻轻就被打死。

如今，那个小个子还是先他一步走了。

Bucky未曾经历死亡，但他深知濒死的感觉，很多次。

他从火车上掉下去后那七十多年间发生的每一件事，都像恶鬼一样在他的梦中狠狠纠缠着他。

被Steve捞进神盾局之后直到现在，每次从噩梦中醒来，他都想过死。对他而言，死是最好的归宿，他最大的愿望就是安息于宁静之中。但是，想起Steve可能会发疯，他又无论如何对自己下不了手了。

Steve想要他爱惜自己，好好活着。

Bucky合上了眼。他有个想法。

如果他没有好好活着呢？

停放美国队长遗体的房间没放太多东西，他只得拆了唯一的一把椅子，折下金属椅子腿，左手握紧椅子腿的末端，狠狠地将尖锐的那一头刺进胸口。

就在尖端触碰到自己的那一瞬间，花瓣雨再次袭击了他。

 

Steve看着Bucky再度出现在自己面前，握成拳的的左手还停留在胸口。他马上意识到对方干了什么，不悦地扬起眉：“Bucky？”

Bucky耸耸肩：“我只是觉得，我们有必要好好再说说话。”

Steve：“... ...”

咆哮队其他队员也是面面相觑，他们第一次看见一个人寻死寻得这么勤。

 

既然知道Steve随时可以送他回去，那么他们不必太紧张。

Steve提出要带Bucky去周围逛逛，Bucky拒绝了。他说道：“这也许是我最后一次见你了，Punk，还不坐下陪我多喝两杯。”

Steve纠正说这不是最后一次，将来Bucky死了也会回到这儿来。他又开了一瓶酒。

Bucky将杯底剩下的酒一饮而尽。“还记得我们第一次喝酒是什么时候吗？”

Steve：“记得，那时候我们才十三岁。”

“而你还是个小个子。”

“你偷了你爸的红酒。”

“结果你喝一口就醉了。”

“你也好不到哪去，被你爸修理了一顿。”

两人有默契地相视一笑。

咆哮队其他队员无心听队长讲旧事，就去城里找乐子了，反正他们相聚的时间有得是。

就剩下Steve和Bucky，坐在高塔上，看着远处的灯光和烟火。

Steve注射了超级血清以后，酒精对他不再起作用。可是此时，他又成了当年布鲁克林那个孱弱的少年，一碰酒精就说个不停。

Bucky就静静地听他说，只是在他间隔的时候应一声。他只是想停Steve说话。之后的几十年，他的人生将不会再出现Steve的声音。

“Buck，说实话，当初你从火车上掉下去，我痛苦了几十年。”

Steve又给自己倒了一杯酒。

“嗯。”可我还在这儿。

“那几天，我有时候常常后悔自己没有跟着你跳下去。”

“嗯。”还好你没有。

“当时我觉得自己和你一样死掉了。”

“嗯。”你中枪的时候，我也是。

“Bucky，你是我生命中最重要的人。”

“嗯。”你也一样。  
... ...

 

远方的天际线开始被晕染成红色。

一天的开始，正是一切要结束的时刻。

地上一堆空酒瓶。

队友们从儿子或女儿那边带来的酒被喝得精光。

当然，他们谁都没醉。

外头闲逛的老头子们也回来了。

“好吧，看来是该走了。”Bucky说道，和Steve同时露出了笑容。

离别是为了下一次相遇，这个时候不该伤感。

“我得挑片好看点的，”他说着，一朵万寿菊那些长得差不多的花瓣中挑挑拣拣，最后随手揪了一片，递了过去，“给，Stevie。”

忽然，他的瞳孔猛地收缩了。

花瓣弱不可见地亮了一下。橙色的光。

就在他念出那名字的时候。

“嗯？”Steve没注意到花瓣和Bucky的异状，伸手要去接，却又被Bucky收了回去。

Bucky将那片花瓣包进手心，说道：“Stevie，给我一个拥抱吧。”

Steve疑惑地看着他。

他补充道：“最后一次。”

Steve伸出手臂将他抱进怀里。“当然可以。不过，这可不能是最后一次。”将来Bucky回到亡灵之地，他们的日子还很长。

Bucky环住Steve的肩，张开手，露出掌心的万寿花瓣。“Stevie，”花瓣闪了一下，“我一直很后悔没拦住你，让你去参军。”

“嗯。”Steve的下巴靠在Bucky的肩上，他担忧地看着即将从地平线升起的旭日。Bucky的脖子已经可以看到骨头了。“抓紧时间，Buck。”

“我一直想着能保护你一辈子，可是后来你变强了，就... ...就不再需要我了。”

“你在说什么？”Steve道，“从始至终，我一直不能没有你。”

Bucky的脸颊渐渐变得透明。他轻笑了一声，“可是更多的人不能没有你。复仇者联盟，神盾局，全世界都需要你。”

Steve想推开他，却发现Bucky不知道哪来的力气，把他紧紧箍住。

“最后一次了，Stevie。”

最后一次保护你。

Steve忽然意识到了什么，“Bucky！”

“我把我的祝福给你，我要你回去... ...没有条件。”

花瓣发出了强烈的橙光，像日光一样温暖。

“你... ...”

剩下的话，他没有机会听完。

他将花瓣按上Steve的后颈。

他感到怀里空了一下。

Steve回去了。

散了一地的万寿菊花瓣。

Bucky从旁边的玻璃上看到了自己的模样。其实没什么可看的，跟这座城里其他的居民别无二致，都是一具骷髅，不过他比较拉风，左臂是金属做的。他捏着下巴对着玻璃左看右看：“唔，还不错。”

晨晖破开云层，洒在他身上。

“死”的感觉比想象中好很多，在那一瞬间，纠缠他几十年的痛苦记忆一下子被打碎，烟消云散了。

旁边的几个人都不知道说什么好了。“Barnes，这真是... ...”

去人间探亲的亡灵都回来了，准备继续庆典。

“管他的，”Bucky说道，“Let's party！”

太阳出来了。

 

美国队长的葬礼来了很多人。

葬礼司仪在台上慷慨陈词，众人纷纷落泪，复仇者联盟的队员们面无表情。

“在这里，我们无比沉痛... ...”

这时，礼堂不合时宜地传来咚咚两声。

Clint皱起眉。

“一代英雄，就此离我们而去... ...”

咚咚声更响了。

客席上纷纷传来窃窃议论。

“美国队长，Steve Rogers... ...”

砰地一声，棺材从里面被破开，万寿菊花瓣自里面扬出，棺材盖直直飞起，砸在墙上碎成两半。

Steve扶着棺壁坐了起来。

他摸了摸胸口，枪伤还在，还会痛，但他的心脏还是跳动着的。

Tony马上意识到发生了什么，瞬间爆发出大笑。

Natasha脱下黑色西服外套扔在地上：“葬礼见鬼去吧！”

Sharon走上前，眼中似乎泛着水光，她却是微笑着的。“Steve，你睡得有点久。”

然后一屋子人顿时炸开，肃穆的葬礼变成了热闹的庆典。

Steve环视四周，这里有很多人，却没有Bucky。

所有人都走了过来，带着笑容与祝贺将他团团围在中心。

可他如此孤独。

 

不知道过了多久。

Bucky觉得自己都要忘记做人是什么样子的了。

他在这里混得风生水起，所有人都喜欢他，没人知道他曾是个沾满鲜血的杀手。

他将那只金属手臂拔下来买了废铁，用那点钱去杂货店挑了根合适的臂骨安了上去。

他占据了Steve刚建完还没来得及住的小木屋。

他过得很好。

只不过，几十年来，每年的亡灵节他都不曾去过人间。

他自知是个小心眼的人，他觉得如果看到Steve身边有那么多人陪着，他会嫉妒得发疯。也许Steve和Sharon结婚了，他们还会有孩子，Bucky带来的空缺最终被其他人填上。

他决不允许自己看到这些令人痛苦的东西。即使每年Jones他们那几个老头子探亲回来，告诉他，美国队长，全美国女人的梦中情人，依旧孑然一身。

他要等。在人间，Steve属于全世界。等到Steve来到这边，就只属于他一人。

 

那是一个再寻常不过的亡灵节。

外边是喧闹的欢腾，他独自窝在椅子上打盹。

那几个老头子一脚踹开他的门。

“Barnes！你看谁来啦！”

然后他听见有人叫他。

“Buck。”

然后他睁开眼。


End file.
